Tormenting Memories Drabbles
by Sailor Draco
Summary: Drabbles with romance themes.


Tormenting Memories Series by Sailor Draco

The following drabbles were entries into 's The Romance Themes List Drabble Challenge. Some are true drabbles and some are not. Note: I did not finish all the drabbles for this challenge.

--

Tormenting Memories Series

Embers / Drabble #2 / Theme Love Letters

By Sailor Draco

100 words

The flames rose higher as the rose colored paper curled and blackened. She stood by, tears threatening to overwhelm her. She threw into the fire the scent bottle he had given her, now tainted with his presence. The flame danced excitedly as it consumed the requited love. She held the last of the love letters, twisting them in her grip. With heavy steps she forced herself closer, nearly touching the flames, feeding it the last traces of their love. Upon the ashes of what was she swore she would never take him back. He had finally crossed over into unforgivable.

--

Tormenting Memories / #4 / theme secret admirer

By Sailor Draco

100 Words

Her raven locks danced in the wind as she ascended the temple steps. Her heels echoed upon the stone, creating a rhythm as she became lost in thought. Thoughts about the new enemy, unlike any they had faced before, and she feared that they would not win this time. She said hello to the ravens, glad to see them still with her. Her heart speed up, she starred at the vase of Casablanca's on the porch. She walked to them slowly, as if time had stopped. She took the pink note, and read the words:

Raven Beauty, Ethereal Fire

--

Tormenting Memories / Encounter / Drabble #13 / Theme Poetry

100 words

He smiled at her, entranced by her words as she read her poetry.

"Descending into twilights embrace

lost in silver tears..."

He noted how the moonlight reflected upon her golden hair, how her voice carried around them, wrapping them in her creation. Her words flowed across his skin like a bewitching sirens call.

She looked up from her paper for a moment, meeting his gaze with a curious twinkle in her eyes.

He knew that he had to met this young woman for her voice would haunt his dreams. Clapping sounded around them as she finished and walked towards him.

--

Lost by Sailor Draco

Drabble # 19 / theme Daydreaming

379 words.

She stared at the waters surface, face unmoving as her eyes scanned the moonlights reflection. She barely breathed as memories rose from the dark depths of her mind, tormenting her sanity. An inhuman shrill cry came to her ears, the pain in it shaking her soul. With horror she realized it was her own voice as her tear stricken reflection stared back at her.

"Why?" she whispered into the all consuming darkness. She would give anything to be lost in the depths of that darkness... to feel nothing but the numbing cold... to escape the echos of his voice in her head, to escape the memories. As she stared up at the star filled sky her mind flew into the past, into waking dreams where she could still feel the touch of his lips upon hers, the warmth his body gave off when he was holding her. She thought her soul would shatter from the pain of those haunting memories.

Usagi she thought she heard for a fleeting second as the wind blew her long odango's behind her. She closed her eyes so tight she thought she would never see again, struggled to forget. When she opened them again she was in a garden brimming with hundreds of fragrant flowers that assaulted her senses. Taken aback she spun around at the call of her name, startled to see him standing before her solid and real. So teasingly real... she knew there was something she should remember... something that tried to break through the surface of her thoughts. She pushed it back, not caring anymore. She ran forward to his embrace, each step chilling her bones until she was so cold she could barely move, barely breath. No matter how many steps she took he was out of her reach. He turned his back on her as she cried out, only to find that she had no voice.

Her eyes flew open with panic as the icy water filled her burning lungs. Her limbs were heavy and unmoving, her body numb. She cursed herself for daydreaming... cursed him for having such raw power to hurt her. She drifted there, caught between cursing him and watching the tormenting memories flash before her eyes as she slipped into death's embrace...


End file.
